Fantasy: Adventures
by Crashandlove
Summary: There were two sisters that had been separated by a violent storm. Years later, they meet again to find dramatic changes; a lustful king, her sister's love life, and the case concerning the F.B.I


_Fantasy Adventures_

Once upon a time there lived two parents they had two beloved daughters. The oldest one named Trisha she had a little sister named Nina. When they were born into the world their parents had given them two extremely valuable lockets containing their birth certificates, a picture of them, and there birth dates. Then one day an old man had snuck into they're backyard and used magic to provoke strong spirits to brand a black mark on each of their shoulders, the old hag had said that both had a bloodline limit to harness those new those powers of theirs or else, a serious consequence would befall their family and themselves. Trisha was a year older than her little sister Nina and she used to grow jealous whenever her parents gave more attention to her than she, to get revenge, the jealous girls snuck into her room and stole her hiding picture behind the crib. And so it went, as they grew, they fought each other, a simple argument, some harsh words and that was about it. But one day, a vicious storm struck their house, killing their parents in the mist of the backyard leaving them both orphans with no one to care for them and forcing them to care for each other. And then one day, there branded mark glowed.

**Five Years Had Past**

After when the storm had past 5 year old Nina and been carried to a small house North of China. Where she was going to be living with two parents which is her stepmother and stepfather .The other girl, 6 year old Trisha, lived in a big house just like before, but this time, these two parent can't have children so they loved her and took good care of her in her parent's stead.

Eleven years had gone, Nina had turned 15 and Trisha is now16 they both are grown up and ready to explore. After their birthday had past they wanted to see each other, so they made a decision to find each other the next day. But there was a problem they couldn't find one another, so they got only one chose is to find the old man before its' too late.

Then the old men showed up and hand them each a map to find the way to one another, but they only have a little food left and it can only last them for four days'. After the hard day's they finally found each other on the other side of the sandy mountains they were both self-confident with each other. Still Trisha is still taller than Nina so that is the only thing that didn't changed, they were so happy they ran to each other and gave each other a hug with tears coming down they're eyes.

Two weeks had gone by they still didn't see the old man they thought he had gone somewhere secretly. The old man just laugh then showed his face at us like nothing had happened. The only person that doesn't know is only you two don't you know what had happened in the past, Nina and Trisha just looked at each other then looked at him with a not understandable face. They both said that they didn't even know that they were sisters. They should be friend's that's all they really cared about right now. He started to tell them there life story it began twenty-two years ago when your parents are your age your father that is, he practice karate and was the greatest karate boy in Chinese history. Then after a few days his family found out that he is going to have a family because he is going to marry to your mother which your father's name is Daniel Tran and your mother's name was Samantha Tran. Now you know the first half of the story, the other half is a little bite hard to say because one day when you guys were just born your father what out to battle to kill the witch named Maggie she was very dangerous with one spell she can kill all of mankind. There is one spell she can't go through but this spell had been gone for year's only two people that had a necklace shaped as a I don't know, but I do know that one of the two of them is named after her grandmother Trisha the other I'm not sure. If a person had a stone that had this thing's on it then you are the chosen one to kill the world's most dark night of the present.

Only the person that had been gifted could only kill her, but from my point of few there's been a correction that there is two person on this world that can kill her. Then after that story had been told he disappeared into the night. The next morning when they are eating breakfast, two guys ask to see them but they lied about everything so they don't get notice. Nina and Trisha thought back to see if they wanted to go than in the end they said ''yes'' they will go to the kingdom to see whatever they call him king. So they packed all of are things and got ready to explore for days, than they finally got to the kingdom, those two guards said to them in a while they will met the king and they should be respectful to him if not than once he gets mad no one can do anything. Then once the king came out Trisha looked at him with a funny face, then her face turned all red.

I thought that she was sick, but I figured out that she was blushing with embarrassment. That night they had two separated bed rooms but Nina wanted to sleep over at Trisha's, that Nina was sleeping soundly but Trisha stayed up all night thinking about the king. The next day she woke up early and was looking for the king, but his soldiers didn't what her in the king's room so they said in a loud voice,

**''NO,''**

That woke the king up from his sleep she came back to her room with tears in her eye's that woke Nina up and she what over to her asking her what had happen. After she heard the story she thought that Trisha was faking it, but Trisha kept on crying so Nina promised her that she'll talk to the king when he wakes up alright finally she quickly cheered up. So Nina knows what she's going to do today is to talk to the king about Trisha's problems.

That afternoon she finally got the king's attention so they both can talk personally, after when the king heard about Trisha having a crush on him he asking if Trisha would marry him but I just said ''Well go ask her it's her chose of her marrying you.'' But you wouldn't like someone younger than you or older then you to marry you, but maybe when she gets older you could ask her out again but it's a try. After a while he looked back at her and said that way wouldn't you marry me than Nina I looked back and said, ''**Hell NO NEVER IN A THOUSAND YEARS''! **She turned and walked away then when she got out of the room Trisha was there and asked her what was going on with you two.

The king…please don't call me king call me Andy, well then. The king I met Andy what's to ask you out on a date, away from the kingdom for one night. ''GO'' have fun you too than she walked away after them, they had so much fun Andy looked back at Trisha and said a secret. Promise me that you'll tell anyone that is I had a crush on Nina ( so it became a love triangle) Trisha love Andy but he said ''no'', but he will say yes to everything Nina said he will do what she asked him to do. One day he looked back to Nina and said,

"If you ever get lonely, come and I'll come with you to play outside, because your smile is my smile. It will always be that way! ,"

I looked back with tears in my eyes, than Trisha pushed me into her room. She told me sternly,

"You shouldn't be with him, it will only end up in tears and I don't what that because you are my younger sister and I love you as a sister,"

Nina stop for a while then said to Trisha,

''I want to take a walk outside,"

Trisha looked back but didn't say a word. When Nina was getting something to eat she thought of her mother and father. She looked back and walked away with no sound or movement, than Jennifer came to say,

"Hello."

It was frightening but I got over that fear, then when I got back to the kingdom a lot of people were worried sick about me because I what outside for a long time. But I thought they were fine but they didn't sound sick earlier than the king started to call in the doctors and all those people. So I screamed so they can all listen to me, when they were all quiet I started to tell them,

''I AM FINE.''

You don't have to worry about me than someone from the crowd said that I was his future wife so they have to take good care of me, I shook my head and said I'm not old enough to get married yet. They still wouldn't listen so I did something very embarrassing, is to try to kill myself so they could listen because it seems like they don't understand what I am talking about.

Then out of nowhere, an evil person that looks like an old hag with some other person, Trisha stopped me and told me that there friend's from school I looked back and said,

'' What school there's no school here,'' and we shouldn't do anything to harm them, but I looked back at them, then turned back at Trisha and said _''I will not do harm, but if I see it is needed, then I will''. _Trisha nodded at me then I began to fight with all my strength I had to keep my sister's word to not harm them. I had a thought that one of use are going to get hurt if not I, then its them, I thought for a moment then did a very dangerous kick to the head down. Then I told myself _I can finally I defeat them. _It was difficult but I pass the pain a long time ago, a second later I saw myself covered with blood and saw people running towered me as they rush me to the hospital.

**ONE WEEK HAD PAST **

I opened my eyes and remembered myself sitting on the side of the bed with no movement done, I also remember the tears coming down my sisters eyes when it was after the surgery she kept on telling me that ''_It will be alright I'm here, don't be scared''. _The only thing I do remember from that day was when I always crying myself to sleep every night and thinking that my life is over, I keep thinking to myself that what will happen tomorrow if I don't wake up. A few minutes later I kept myself from sleeping, the next morning I woke up finding something to do. When I had a chase to go downstairs I saw blood everywhere for a second there I thought I was imaging something. Then my sister came into the room, I was sweating harder than ever even when I woke up I still remember the look of its place I got easily frightened so I screamed the whole way down the stairs.

When I walked downstairs, my sister and her friends where asking me questions, all kinds of them, I got frightened but as hours what on it was easy because it was. That night I had a dream about being lost in the forest and couldn't find my way out, as harder I scream the weaker I got. For a second there I stop and thought for a moment I tried so hard to wake up even harder than I ever trying in my life. I finally woke up it was after midnight and everybody was a sleep everyone except me, just laying in bed with two eyes open for the whole night. The next morning I came out early too early like people from the house is still a sleep, when I just sat down people started to wake up and get ready to working with the things they left off from yesterday. I just sat there quietly until Trisha came out and asked me what I what for breakfast I stopped for a little bit then answered,

''I would like some noodles please''

Trisha nodded, than cup of noodles what you should have. I sat there for two to three hours when I was finish with my breakfast I what quickly up stairs and stared to read a book from the library I read a while.

**NINA **

_The way down stairs I saw Andy talking to my sister, I was going to tell her to not talk to him but it was too late. When I was sitting down the stairs, I remembered that I tripped on so thing I fell against my head, the pain hurt\ badly. The way to the kitchen I was getting something to eat, when I what back up stairs I was going by Trisha's room to see if she was alright. She wasn't there so I quickly ran into my room and picked up the phone I didn't really know what to do. She was gone forever I didn't know what to do, than after that day I told myself I'm going to have an education and I am going to graduate. I'll forget about the karate lesson I had and start all over with my life._

**Three Years Had Past **

I am now eighteen I've moved out of my apartment to a house when I was very young because of a miss understanding about the money I worked very hard and got this far. I am now in college with my close friends', I'm also in a class with all the things I need to succeed. I am also a hard worker so I got out of school early very early, so I was one of the F.B.I. (Federal Bureau of Investigation) on a case I am now working 24/7. I am also working for the B.A.U. (Behavioral Analysis Unit) with all my studying and homework had been done I am ready to step in the real world with no one to trusted. The case I am working on is called murder of children in other words people that kills kids with anger, stress, sadness, or even with love. People think it's the right thing to do, so it's our job to be ready with everything that thrown at us. Last week when I was in the middle of an important investigation one of my members of the team was the team leader Agent Tom. Well told me there someone I got to meet this second, so I didn't know what to think I just said alright when I got back at the chatting room they were talking about another murder it was a 6 year old Diana Work from New York I got worried because my cousin's daughter was that age.

Then when I got out of the room to get some more tea a girl around my age or a little older than me told that she saw that man at a food area the night when the officer reported her missing she followed him to the truck when she was hiding from bad guys she saw the girl crying in fear. I got back to the room I heard her calling my name like she knows me from some place, I step back with amazement in my eyes. Then she told me or asked me if I knew who Trisha was, I walked out of the door as fast as I can and put the folder down at my desk the first thought that came to my mind was and I turned around and asked her this questions,

''Who are you?''

''What do you what from me? ''

''And how do you know me in the first place?''

My loud voice scared everybody in the F.B.I. when I looked behind my shoulders, there were tears coming down her face, when she looked back at me I notice that she was a little taller than me. When I what out of the room for fresh air she sat down with a cup of tea. My teammates gave her than sat her down and talked about me, I was still outside sitting against the wall and listened what she got to say, she said that her name was Trisha she was Nina's sister she ran away from an apartment when she was 16 to have fun with a boys from outside on the streets. She end up getting seduced by one of them and woke up the next day nude in another guys home, every day she had to life with fear and sadness. When she saw her sister that she left behind worked for the B.A.U. she was very proud of her little sister. I stopped for a second and remember about that guy from the door she talked to ''Andy''.

I came in tripping and end up falling over a chair I stand up and I notice that everybody was laughing at me I laugh with them. Trisha came to me with tears in her eyes again then she hugged me and I hugged back. It was a happy ending when they were celebrating with my sister I came back to my desk and try to finish the paper work I lied down on the table just before when I what out of the room. I sat there for a while with tears in my eyes thinking thank god my sister is safe all this years, when I was getting tea one of my friend Agent Reid well his been called Dr. Reid came in and sat down with a lot of questions on his face. I didn't know what to think but I just kept talking about things that he doesn't understand, when I what back to my office there was a note saying that Special Agent Tom what's to see me outside. When I got down there I waited for a second, then I knew he was there just spying on me. I turned around he asked me,

''The reason that I have to speak to you, I don't know I am just worried about you,''

I stud there quietly for a very long time just because what he asked me. I stayed quietly under a table, but then I came out just shuck my head and moving my shoulders up and down. He didn't reply back so I just left, when I got back to my desk another one of my teammates Agent Morgan asked me, ''If I was going to be alright?''

I just sat there for a second then nodded at him then he what away, pretty much the whole day what on like that people just asking me questions after questions. Finally the next day everybody stopped asking me questions, so I was happy that they can finally, _''shut up''. _When I got back to my desk just for a second Agent Tom asked me if I can go with him to the discussing room for our next case. I just what when I got there they were set up and ready to go, when I just step into the room they handed me a folder and told me I should need this for are trip to Now tork. By the time we got there it was night and darker then Washington D.C, we were ready to move into are hotel I had to share with one of the Agents.

The first night it was boring but when it reach to the second night it was more interesting than ever some of my groups of friends found out where we were staying for a few nights, in the middle of the night I had to sleep with Agent Mary with almost all of my friends that came over because some of them are scared of the floor. I had to beg half of them to sleep on the floor to make room on the bed. Around the next morning I got up early just to start on the murder case, when the clock strike eight everything started to get really noise, clothes were flying everywhere I go, then Trisha asked,

''Do you have any tea''

''No, I don't think there is a food area downstairs.''

Trisha just stud there for a second then walk downstairs, when everybody left the room I can finally force on the work I was doing. Just then when I didn't even write anything the door knocked, I ignored it for a few knocks then when I can't handle it anymore I decided to open the door.

''The team is ready to go, are you ready'' said Morgan

I just stared for a second looking at them as if they were nuts

'' Leaving right now I didn't even packed up.''

''Well you should hurry up the bus is almost leaving''

I slammed the door and stared to pack every single case including Trisha's, my friends, and Mary's. When I finally got to the bus they were already inside and didn't help me pack I got pissed off at them that just one moment they just help me pack I wouldn't be as mad as now. I found a sit to stay in then when I sat down everybody was screaming or yelling at me I couldn't tell, but I know they are mad at me as well I was to them. Back at the office we can finally rest in peace, but when I just sat down Agent Tom called me into his office to discuss something with me, so I didn't even take a break even when we got onto the bus I couldn't even make a sound. Because everybody in the bus had to yell at me so I am the only one doing all the work it got me angry than ever. When I was finish with all of my work I sat down on the chair very exhausting with lots of work to do. I got home in the middle of the night I was tired, I got to bed early that night. I didn't think so much so I didn't get to worry that night, the next day I got in early and started my work. Everything was fine until Agent Morgan came and got pissed off at something at home, but this time I wasn't the person too be worried about surviving tomorrow. Instead it was Agent Reid. Now Reid is getting the headache's that was good because I don't what to get it again. I was in the middle of my work when Agent Tom came in and asked me, ''Are you ready to go to the chatting room, I was ready, but he asked me to get all of the folders too.'' So I had to run all the way down to the printing room I just got there in time, it's just that it was lock so I had no time, but I ran upstairs just to get the key. I finally got everything I need when I finally what up to the chatting room everybody was staring at me I had to say'' sorry'' to them that's how they let me go. I had to stay behind to do research it was boring because I had to stay with Agent Greece which he is very boring because he only talk about saving people and saving problems. I couldn't believe that I had to work with him today, but I just have to hang on until my team gets back. It's been a while scents the team what away, the next day the whole team came back with such a surprise. When we were getting ready for are next folder of our discussed in our chatting room somehow my sister came running into the room with tears in her eyes I couldn't spot what was going on. So I had to be dismissed from the team to go outside, to talk to my not understandable sister about what was going on with her. I got outside in time when I got outside I saw her talking to someone I thought it was her BF if not than she may have problems with him. When I got there she started to have tears in her eyes I asked her what's wrong she didn't say anything, I had to stay with her for a while I think not even a while I think it was five seconds she started at me for a while then got onto the story she said, ''Last night I had a drink well I think one so many so I got drunk, I met a guy there we were talking for a while than the next moment I saw him in my room I was wrestling as hard as I can I couldn't remember what I did the next morning I woke up with only a cloth of clothes on me. So I quickly change my clothes got everything I need, I ran out the door as fast as I can. When I got out I wanted to start yelling at them, you should help me. ''Did you tell anyone else?'' ''I don't think so, I only told you when I got the chance to get out of there in time.'' ''Good, don't say anything until we get to the chatting room than I'll try to get you some help.'' ''That's great! Thank you'' ''No problem you're my sister I'm suppose to help you in my own will, right.'' My sister and I got back inside before anything else happens when I got to the chatting room everybody got so still all of the sudden. When I speak up they all stop what they were doing than listened to me I told them the story, they agree to find out who did this to Trisha, but we need time to investigate. It took us almost the whole day to figure out where the clues where. I looked at the whole team, than broke the silence saying or thought of saying ''It's not going to work out,'' I really need more clues to go with cause in order right now is we have too little information to go with.'' I sat outside on the side sidewalk to think it all over. When Agent Reid came out and sat next to me I know that we are not going to get the guy in prison. We just have to try for me sister it has to work I wouldn't rest until I find out who did this to my sister you have my word on that. He just nodded and what away to finish what he started with. I was walking taking a break for a little, I just wanted to figure out what I'm going to do next. I didn't know what I was doing one breath I was working with my teammates the next I saw myself walking toward the car it's like I was going somewhere. I found myself driving into the pole it felt like I was taking a breath of air, I thought to myself is my life going to an end this way or am I going to change the ending by myself. I walked out of the car like nothing even happened everybody was so scared, that everybody from my team were telling me that even if I what to go anywhere for now on I should take someone with me, because they don't what anything to happen to me. I just walked out of there with a happy and joyful smile on my face just saying that nothing had happened. The way home I kept on thinking that if I can't figure out who would do this to my sister than way living in the first place if I can't even help her with her problems. I just walk throw the door knowing that some of my teammates were outside wondering what I was doing in there and watching out for me. Than all of the sudden they heard gun shot inside of the house they rush in the house trying to find me because when they did they found me covered in blood I was crying for help but the killer got away because they knew somehow that they were outside waiting if I what inside alright. I've been rush to the hospital just because I had a shot to the stomach everybody was so unhappy because I just got shot. Agent Morgan told everybody that, '' Even if she got shot or got hurt nobody is there for her, because her parents are died from 14 years ago. And her sister is under medication because of her emotion, you see Nina doesn't have anyone behind her back. But we have parents, relatives, brothers and sisters, family that looked out for us every day, but we just didn't know that Nina didn't have a family someone she can look up to be proud of everyday. Instead she got nothing except her medicated older sister if we don't help her and not now then her life will be coming to an end.''

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
